


Snow White is really The Bigger Badder Wolf and Bigby is Okay With That

by Dandybear



Category: Fables (Willingham) - All Media Types, The Wolf Among Us
Genre: AU where they fall in love before they reproduce, Because babyfic and pregnancyfic are the best, F/M, Werewolf Sex, Xenophilia, or at least admit to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandybear/pseuds/Dandybear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of one-shots/related relationship fluff between Bigby and Snow, because I think Willingham didn't do them justice.</p><p>Influenced and inspired by Wolf Children Ame to Yuki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elsasweave](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Elsasweave).



Summers in New York are like living in Satan’s ass crack. To make things better, the Woodlands’ air conditioners have been frying circuits all week. Flycatcher and the rest of maintenance can’t keep up.

 

Typically, she can kick the sheets off and leave the fan on and the heat doesn’t bother her. Unfortunately, Snow has a bigger, hairier, man-thing shaped problem.

 

Bigby is like a goddamned furnace. If he’s in man form, he sweats so much it soaks the bed (with an admittedly delicious musk), if he’s in wolf form she has him panting in her ear all night. Plus, he’s not used to sleeping in a bed. He’s become something of a space hog. Snow is bigger than she’s ever been and now she’s squished up to one side.

 

Pregnant, hot, and irritable. That’s a summary of summer while pregnant. She huffs and turns to her side as much as the pillows under her will allow. Bigby is lightly snoring and twitches in his sleep at her movement. She wants to strangle him. He did this to her. Him and his wonderful manparts.

 

Pregnant, hot, horny, and irritable. She bites her lip. She’s not going to get to sleep. She should just get up and do something productive. There’s probably some paperwork she can dig up. Bed is just a reminder of what she’s missing in her life. Sleep.

 

She flops onto her back. Christ, now she has to pee. Well, that decides it. Snow extricates herself from the mess of sheets and Bigby’s arms to waddle off to the bathroom.

 

She’s washing her hands when she feels his eyes on her.

 

“All the better to see me with?” She asks the mirror.

 

“I can smell that you can’t sleep.”

 

“You need to smell me to find that out?”

 

He rolls his eyes at her. She clicks off the light. He pulls her into an embrace. It feels awkward, he’s still a little sticky and she’s got this massive belly between them. Bigby kisses her anyway.

 

“Come on, I’ll make you so relaxed you’ll have no choice but to sleep.”

 

Snow groans, “Bigby, I’m way too tired for sex.”

 

“I can smell that’s a lie.”

 

She blushes, but it barely shows in the dark. He gives her a grin.With ease he lifts her up bridal style and carries her back to bed. It still smells like sweat and oily hair in her room. It makes her nose wrinkle.

 

Bigby lowers her to the mattress and peels off her nightgown. The room does feel cooler without the garment on. She’s glad the lights are off though, her stomach is huge and her nipples are probably gross and turgid. A dark trail of hair has been growing from her navel down to her pubic region and it makes her feel mannish. Bigby insists it’s called ‘A Wolf Stripe’ and is proud proof that she’s the mother of his cub.

 

He takes one of her feet into his hands and begins to rub deep circles. She gasps and groans. His hands are amazing.

 

“I can’t believe you learned how to do this with paws.”

 

“Babe, I’ve had a few hundred years to master digits. I believe you’re already acquainted with how magic these fingers are.”

 

She rolls her eyes and tosses her head to the side. Bigby gets on all fours and hovers above her. He drops to press a kiss to the corner of her mouth. She sighs into the kiss and pulls him closer. Their noses brush and she chuckles into his jaw.

 

“What?”

 

“I’m an idiot for taking so long to do this with you.”

 

“You’ve got that right.”

 

“Bigby, you’re not supposed to agree with me.”

 

He’s pressing kisses on her face and neck.

 

“But, you’re always right.”

 

“Smart ass.” She sighs.

 

His kisses lead down her neck. He takes a detour to kiss both of her breasts before continuing towards her groin at a faster pace.She can feel his dick poking at her thigh through the barrier of his briefs. His hands go below her ass and grab the fabric there. He pulls her panties off and buries his face between her legs. It’s incredibly lewd.

  
  


In his wolf form she’s seen him with a tongue that must be a foot long. Clearly, it’s something that transfers over to human.

 

He’s blowing on her wet lips in between licks and it’s driving her crazy. She has her fist buried in his hair and her toes curled up against his back.

 

“Bigby. I swear to god.”

 

He nips at her clit and she releases a breath and a stream of curses. She can feel his hair get thicker and his nose broaden.

 

“Are you going feral on me?”

 

She leans back on her elbows and stares down to see that, yes, he’s a lot hairier than when they started.

 

“Sorry. It uh… happens when I get excited. It probably went the same way when we did it the first time.”

 

Her eyebrows raise. That would explain some of the bruises she obtained from the romp they can’t remember.

 

“If you don’t feel comfortable…” He looks sheepish as the hair starts receding.

 

She grabs his hairy wrist.

 

“Bigby, no. It’s okay. When I said I wanted to make you and me work, I meant you--all parts.”

 

“Tail ‘n all?”

 

She kisses him and then remembers where his mouth has been. Bigby growls.

 

“Woof, Snow. Woof.”

 

She hears a thumping against the bed and knows from the air movement that he’s wagging.

 

“Okay, but can you keep the hands tonight? I’m going to need an adjustment period.”

 

“Anything for you.”

 

“Good.” Snow blows out a breath.

 

“Do you wanna be on top?”

 

“I think that’s the only way we can do this with my belly size.”

 

She sees Bigby’s furrowed brow and bitten lip.

 

“What?

 

“Well, there’s actually lots of positions for pregnancy sex. I could spoon you and enter from behind, you could be on your back at the edge of the bed and we could do kind of a standing missionary.”

 

Snow’s covering her face which has turned bright red.

 

“Have you been reading up on this?”

 

“Yeah,” He shifts and his boner pokes her again, “I mean it’s relevant to my interests as well as yours. Despite old wives tales, we can go at it like rabbits--or wolves in heat in this case-- and it won’t hurt the baby. In fact, sex during pregnancy can make labour easier by relaxing the vaginal walls. It also can rock the cub to sleep during orgasm.”

 

“Bigby. I love you, but please stop talking.”

 

He wags and nuzzles her.

 

“What?”

 

“I love you too.”

 

Bigby pulls her into his lap. Snow feels the slip-slide of his fur against her thighs. It feels nice and soft. She buries his nose into his chest and inhales. He smells wild and like nasty cigarette smoke.

 

He has his hands on her ass as he lifts her up and lines her up with his dick. Snow puts her weight on her knees and thighs as she straddles his lap. She exhales, then sinks down.

 

“That feels different.” She groans.

 

Snow has her hands fisted into the hair on his neck. She pants.

 

“I may have shapeshifted that part too.”

 

“Bigby,” Snow lifts her hips, “Move.”

 

And he does. Snow throws her head back and gasps in the already humid room. It’s quickly getting sweatier. She’s rutting against him like a bitch in heat. She feels his claws brush against her hips, but his grip is gentle. He moves one hand between them to brush at her clit. She yelps.

 

“Bigby, I’m not gonna last long.”

 

“Thank god for women being able to have multiple orgasms then.”

 

Her eyes widen.

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay, enough, I can’t.” She shoves at his chest. He licks her top lip down to her chin.

 

She’s lost count of how many times she’s come and Bigby still hasn’t finished yet.

 

“Jesus, man, it’s been like an hour.”

 

“I should be right about done then.”

 

She can feel the swollen knot at the base of his cock. He grunts and flops down against the pillows. Despite being exhausted, Snow keeps riding him.

 

He makes a noise in the back of his throat like a sneeze and she feels the knot begin to soften.

 

“All done, Big guy?”

 

He chuckles, “I need a cigarette.”

 

“Not if we’re sharing a bed.”

 

She slides off him and cuddles his side. Her eyes can’t seem to stay open.

 

“Hey Snow?”

 

Snow White is dead to the world. In the good sleep kind of way, not the nasty-ass curse kind of way.

 

 


	2. Transitional Tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parallels between their first meeting and their life in New York.
> 
> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a huge canon snarl, and I remind you, Dear Readers, that this is AU, because it's fiction and thus a sandbox to be played in.
> 
> That and their first meeting wasn't in the comics, only in a supplemental book. Quite a shame, it's something that would have made an awesome comic. Speaking of, the embedded page isn't from Fables, but it is what inspired part of this story. Other credits go to Anais Mitchell, and the poetry of Robert Frost.
> 
> Snow's dream is a reference to The Wolf and Seven Kids. Her subconscious is trying to give her a heads up on how many babies she has in there.
> 
> As always, it is dedicated to Stefania.

 

_But even that hardest of hearts unhardened_

_Suddenly when he saw her there_

_Persephone in her mother’s garden_

_Sun on her shoulders, wind in her hair_

_The smell of the flowers she held in her hand_

_And the pollen that fell from her fingertips_

_And suddenly Hades was only a man_

_With a taste of nectar upon his lips,_

[ _EPIC II - Hadestown_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gv0QX1Lpues&feature=kp)

 

Snow’s fingers bleed as she scrambles over rocks and slippery moss. She crouches low even as the ground flattens out. Slipping and concussing would be unhelpful to say at the least. Her hands catch the lip of the cave and feel around for a good hold. Her upper body is still to weak to lift her without a boost.

 

“Red, can you give me a hand?”

 

He sister is following her with Frau Totenkinder in tow. She feels Red’s hands on her waist and her spite against her spine. Snow jumps. Red catches her and pushes her up. Snow pulls herself up and into the cave. She turns and drops to lie and extend both arms to Red. She takes the offered hands and heaves herself up.

 

“Oh holy shit.” Red stumbles and pushes herself against the wall. Outside the wind begins to howl.

 

Snow dusts herself off and follows her sisters’ gaze. She’s met by a massive dark figure with yellow eyes.

 

“Let us pass, Wolf.”

 

He dips his muzzle so that they are eye to eye. Red quivers behind her and Frau Totenkinder watches from her spot on the hill. Snow does not flinch.

 

She feels his breath, heavy and hot on her face as he contemplates.

 

“For a price.” He says.

 

“Name it.”

 

Snow can feel the rumble of the Empire’s armies. She can feel them get closer with the blood pounding in her ears.

 

“A taste.”

 

“A taste of what?” She already knows the answer.

 

“You.”

 

Red objects immediately, “You are not eating my sister.”

 

“I said a taste, not a bite.”

 

“Fine. Just hurry up.” Snow says.

 

She sticks her hand in front of his mouth.

 

“Ah-ah-ah. I get to pick where.”

 

He circles her, sizing her up. Her experience with the other sex has her feeling he’ll pick beneath her skirt as somewhere to taste. That would be a perfect end to this shitty fucking day. Then she feels something warm and wet against her wrist.

 

“Is it not a human custom to kiss a lady’s hand?” He says.

 

Snow feels something shift within her. It’s not just her. It’s like the air itself is holding its breath. The Big Bad Wolf seems to sense it. His ears flatten and his eyes bore into her.

 

Those aren’t the eyes of a savage anymore. Those are a mans eyes.

 

“Come on, let’s go.” Red is tugging at her.

 

“You should join us.” Snow says.

 

The Wolf snorts. Totenkinder walks past them on her way to the exit.

 

“The choice is yours.”

 

Snow lets Red tug her to the exit. She doesn’t turn around when she feels that hot breath on the back of her neck. But she does smile.

 

* * *

 

 

Bigby is snoring. His breath is hot and sour and rushes through her hair to the back of her neck. Snow turns slowly as not to wake him. She can see him hiding under his skin. The wolf lies in wait. It’s in the shadow of his jaw, in the maps of his veins. She presses her hand to his chest, feeling the soft hair, his heartbeat, the strong muscles twitching beneath her fingertips.

 

He isn’t the only wolf in human’s clothing. Snow feels the tiny life kick within her. She dreams of her belly being cut open by dwarves and having her cub stolen from her. Chasing the little bastards with her belly full of stones.

 

It’s been years and she made sure none of them ever left the homeland. Still, they plague her. She pushes the memories down but it awakens that dark part of her. The part that claws against her ribcage whenever she sees Charming. That thing that keeps Fabletown under her heel.

 

A slash of grey light cuts across the bed through the curtain. Snow turns to look at the clock and groans. She has a lamaze class in a little over an hour. It’s across town, which means she should probably drag herself out of bed.

 

Bigby snuffles in his sleep as she rolls over. He’s a clingy bed partner and he whines at the loss of her heat.

 

Snow sits on the edge of the bed and turns around to rub his stomach.

 

He groans and she knows he’d wag if he had his tail.

 

“Up, up, you beast. Come on, you need to push on my legs and help me wobble around on an exercise ball.”

 

“Mundies have the weirdest way of dealing with pregnancy.”

 

Snow rolls her eyes at him as she steps into her elastic-waisted slacks. Bigby comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her still pyjama-clad chest. A rough-faced kiss is pressed to her cheek. Then he’s off to take the loudest piss in history.

 

She dresses and heads to the kitchen for some (sigh) decaf coffee.

 

“Gaffer, if you’re coming you need to hurry up!”

 

He comes in still tucking his shirt into his pants. Bigby gives her that scary ear-to-ear smile.

 

“It’s been years since anyone’s called me that. Makes me feel like a pup.”

 

* * *

 

 

The hardwoods of Carpathia almost remind  her of home. These woods are lovely, dark, and deep. Snow hitches up her skirts. The hair on the back of her neck stands straight up. She’s being watched… no, hunted.

 

She’s learned to always carry a knife. Her mind reels. Whom? The Adversary’s armies are back in the homeworld. The dwarves are dead. Some other Fable?

 

A branch crackles. Snow whirls, knife drawn and snarls.

 

The Wolf looks amused as he sits on on haunch. Snow does not relax.

 

“The hell do you want Gaffer Wolf?”

 

“Can’t a wolf walk through his woods undisturbed?”

 

Snow looks at him a little astounded that he expects her to believe that shit.

 

“Yeah, I should say the same thing.”

 

“These aren’t your woods.”

 

“They aren’t yours either.”

 

He looks her up and down, “You’re not a wolf.”

 

He says it almost as a question, she shrugs. Snow turns and continues on her walk, ignoring him. He dogs her steps from the shadows. She smirks and thinks of loyal hunting dogs trailing after their masters.

 

“What’s so funny?”

 

“For wanting to walk in peace, you sure are doing a good job of disturbing mine.”

 

He huffs (and puffs) and disappears into a thicket.

 

* * *

 

 

Bigby’s reaching for a Huff ‘N Puff in his jacket when Snow gives him “the look”. He dips his head in submission and instead places his hand on the small of her back. That makes her flood with endorphins that smell the way chocolate probably tastes.

 

They enter the wide, cream room filled with yoga mats and other expecting couples. Bigby watches them all turn toward the door with wide eyes and hair standing on end. He revels in it, but wonders how many of them sense the predator in Snow.

 

He kisses her neck as he takes her coat. Snow waddles over to the co-ordinator, who points her in the direction of an empty mat.

 

Bigby’s standing near the door with his hands in his pockets. She crooks a finger at him and he comes.

 

“Bigby,” Snow’s voice is casual as she gets into position, “Did you register us as Mr. and Mrs. Wolfenstein?”

 

He’s the picture of innocence. A dog who’s been found with a destroyed shoe in his mouth. (Who? Me? No.)

 

She raises an eyebrow and waits for his enthusiasm to give him away.

 

When he does speak it’s in German.

 

<We’re Blanche and Athaulf Wolfenstein. Recent immigrants from Baden-Württemberg. You’re a translator and I’m an Artisan Cheesemaker. I collect World War 2 love letters and you knit crude handkerchiefs.>

 

Snow misses the instructions because of how strongly bewildered by him she is.

 

<I thought it gave us a good excuse to speak unaccented German. You know, so we can discuss Woodlands business without looking completely nuts.>

 

<And your elaborate backstories help with that how?>

 

<By being fun?>

 

Snow’s leaning on the exercise ball and Bigby’s rubbing her shoulders. The instructor is talking about the importance of pre-pregnancy intimacy.

 

“A healthy mother means a healthy child.”

 

<People pay for the advice of ‘be nice to your partner’? This is ridiculous.> Bigby grumbles,

 

<You didn’t have to come.> Snow’s too relaxed to be really annoyed.

 

The instructor starts playing an Enya song remixed with whale noises.

 

<I’m going to start eating people.>

 

<You are such a baby.>

 

The timer goes off and everyone gets off the mats. Bigby practically sprints to get their coats. One of the other expecting fathers is hovering near the coat rack. Bigby intensifies his glare until the man moves.

 

“Did I uh, hear that you’re from Germany?”

 

“Ja.” Bigby growls.

 

“Well, uh, welcome to America.” He stammer.

  


I’ve been here longer than your ancestors, whelp. “Thank you.”

 

He turns and sees Snow talking to some other pregnant mothers. She looks so engaged as they share tips about creams and lotions. He feels like an ass. Of course Snow actually likes these shindigs. She feels his eyes on her and she glances to him. His jowls stretch into his “nice” smile.

 

She bids them farewell and joins him. Bigby holds her coat out for her. Their fingers brush in the sleeves. Just a single touch has her suddenly wet and smelling delicious. She bites her lip. Her lashes flutter against her cheek and Bigby can’t get them out of there fast enough.

 

Out. Out and back on the streets of New York. The scents that surround him are toxic. Asphalt, garbage, French Fries, human, human, human, piss, perfume, gum, Korean barbecue, human. He lights a cigarette and it shakes in his fingers. He feels the tar coat his lungs and the chemicals affect his nose. Snow grabs his hand.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah. Just a sensory overload.”

 

Snow runs her thumb over the back of his hand.

 

“Thank you for humouring me by coming.”

 

“Hey, just ‘cause it ain’t helpful to me, doesn’t mean it ain’t to you.”

 

They walk with linked arms toward a taxi stand.

 

“Really, I just go to talk to the other mothers. It’s nice to have someone to compare notes with. I swear, half The Woodlands thinks I finally let myself go and gained weight.”

 

He does this little wheezy laugh, “Oh Christ, I bet they do too.”

 

“Pinocchio told me I had the most impressive food baby he’s ever seen.”

 

Bigby has to drop her arm so he can bend at the waist laughing. He sputters unintelligibly and covers his face with his hands.

 

Snow stands, amused and off to the side. They get the side eye from a few passers by, and some annoying at their taking up the middle lane of foot traffic.

 

“Are you done?”

 

Bigby wipes away tears and holds his hand out.

 

“Never.”

 

The stand has no line, so they’re able to flag down a car quickly. Bigby holds the door open for Snow and flicks his cigarette so that it lands in the gutter.

 

* * *

 

 

The citizens of their too-small Fable ghetto are restless and eager to point fingers when angered. It gives Snow a headache. No one seems to be as eager to try and police them with her and Crane. No, they’d rather whinge than actually do something to change their situation.

 

Nevertheless, their situation has to change. The area they’ve chosen is too unstable, too small. It cannot house so many Fables and still remain unnoticed. Their witches still don’t have enough power for that. Snow has finally managed to badger both Crane and Cole into seeking new kingdoms in the undiscovered country. They’re using Boy Blue’s cloak to inspect the Americas in search of new home. The results are promising. Boats are being chartered. The town is being packed up in wardrobe, suitcase, and magic carpet.

 

Snow is taking inventory of the many scattered items of the business office. She needs to any potential hazards that may come of moving the pocket dimension. She’s rooting through a chest and pricks her finger. She inspects the tiny drop of blood as it swells and blooms down her digit. She sucks the blood without another thought. Back to the chest she goes and she finds the source of her minor injury. A dagger. Small, silver, and with a handle carved like a wolf.

 

“Buffkin, what is this?”

 

He flutters down from his perch to inspect the item.

 

“That would be a Lycanthropy Knife. If cut it can turn a wolf into a human or vice versa. Didn’t cut you, did it?”

 

Snow ignores her finger, because it’s given her a marvelous idea. She stuffs the knife into her waist satchel and feels her mind going a million kilometers a minute.

 

“Buffkin, can you bring me Boy Blue? I have an errand to attend to and I’ll need someone to watch over my office while I’m gone.”

 

“Sure thing, Miss White.” Though Buffkin looks perplexed.

 

Or drunk. Probably both.

 

* * *

 

 

Tracking a giant wolf through the Carpathian mountains proves harder than anticipated. Still, Snow White refuses to give up. She knows the wolf is out there and can probably smell her looking for him. That creep is just making her work for it. She’ll find him and talk him down off the mountain if she had to. In the meantime, it’s getting dark and she should build a fire.

 

Sitting alone in the brackish woods leaves her to her thoughts. Unhappy thoughts that make her hate the silence. She thinks of dwarves, bears, and men. Suddenly, she’s glad she lives in a new world. One where she can carve a new path for herself.

 

She turns the caught rabbit on its spit. It was oddly easy to catch. And with her bare hands! Perhaps mundane animals were just less intelligent. That’s likely.

 

Snow watches the shadows from her fire paint pictures against the tree line. She sees the fire light reflect in a pair of yellow eyes. Instantly, her hand is on her sword. The wolf lunges and pins her. His great mass knocks the breath out of her. She scrabbles the ground searching for the hilt of her sword. His breath stinks of rot and his teeth are so close to her throat.

 

She aims a kick to his stomach and he yelps. She kicks again, aiming for his testicles. It’s successful, the wolf whines in pain and collapses--onto her. Okay, that backfired,but she’s managed to grab her sword.

 

“I surrender.” He grunts.

 

The wolf rolls off her and she averts her eyes as he inspects his bruised package.

 

“I am reconsidering the reason I came out here.” Snow says.

 

“Killing me?”

 

“Would you believe it was to offer you a job?”

 

He looks at her.

 

“No.”

 

“We’re moving. To the Colonies. Fabletown needs an authority.”

 

“The Authority?”

 

She shoots him a glare that almost makes him show her his belly with its ferocity.

 

“A community needs a strong government filled with hard workers.”

 

“What does that have to do with me.”

 

“You have a strong presence. The kind of a commander or an inspector.”

 

“You want me for your military?”

 

“I want you,” Her breath catches and she watches him taste it, “as my Sheriff.”

 

“Sheriff. Enforcing the law under your command. Getting the rabble to pay their taxes and putting them in irons if they misbehave. These are tasks that require hands, you realise?”

 

Snow reaches into her satchel and presents the dagger.

 

“Do you know what this is?”

 

“A knife.”

 

His eyes are drawn to it. It calls to him. It smells like her.

 

“It’s a Lycanthropy Dagger. A wolf who has been cut by its blade can shift back and forth between wolf and man.”

 

“I have never wanted to be anything but a wolf.” He says.

 

Snow’s expression doesn’t betray her annoyance.

 

“I’ll leave it here in case you change your mind.”

 

“That’s not gonna happen.”

 

“I have no use for it anyway. Now, if you’ll excuse me, Wolf. My business here is done and I’d like to eat my dinner and retire.”

 

Bigby hides his wounded esteem at her dismissal. He feels like a pup as he walks away. Snow ignores him and tears a leg off the rabbit. It smells so good. She smells so good.

 

* * *

 

 

He has her loosely pinned to the mattress. Snow squirms under his weight and frees a hand to drag his lips down. His breath smells like sex and it has her moaning in the back of her throat. She claws at the flesh she finds. Her ankle knocks against his hip causing him to stumble onto her.

 

“Snow, your belly, is the baby okay?” He says.

 

She hears the panic in his voice.

 

“The cub is fine. Now, me on the other hand, I have this ache between my thighs that just won’t go away.”

 

He smiles and licks her open mouth.

 

“I think I have just the tool for that.”

 

He glides inside her like a hot knife through butter. Just penetration has her overflowing onto the bedspread.

 

Snow has one hand digging her nails into his shoulder and the other tangled in his hair. She claws and twists and nips at his lips.

 

“Feisty.” He says in between kisses.

 

“Mate.” She growls.

 

He doesn’t know if she’s using it as a noun or a verb, but it has him pushing her thigh up and over his shoulder. She yelps and then she’s bucking against him even harder. He fucks her with long strokes and keeps his thumb on her button. Snow is yelping and twitching around him.

 

She comes in almost record time. Bigby doesn’t falter in his thrusts. He enjoys her tight little spasms around his dick. He pulls out to rub it against her soaked folds. He sticks his cum coated thumb against her lower lip for her to suck. She bites the tender flesh. It makes Bigby howl embarrassingly.

 

She smirks up at him. He turns a funny shade of red.

 

“Did that turn you on?” She says (the picture of innocence.).

 

He tucks both hands under her ass and lifts her whole bottom half. He keeps a poker face as he begins to pound her shallowly and without reprieve.

 

The smile is wiped from Snow’s face. She throws her head back and fists the covers beneath them as she comes a second time.

 

* * *

 

 

There’s less than a week left before they disembark. Snow White is caught up in a flurry of paperwork and concerned citizens. Old tensions are sparked as different factions are split onto boats. As it is, their journey will be quick and aided by magic. But, any group of unrulies kept in close quarters is enough to start a brawl. She rubs at her temples. Maybe if she puts all the animals and miscellaneous on one boat and humans on the other? No, that won’t work.

 

“Miss White. Feathertop has reported a disturbance out by the Old Oak Tree.

 

She follows the trail of screams and ruffled feathers. She knows what it is before she even reaches the spot.

 

The Wolf sits beneath the tree with the dagger held between his teeth like a bone. She pushes past Reynard the fox and shoves Bluebeard out of the way.

 

“Coming through.” She says.

 

Red spots her and hisses, “Snow, what the hell are you doing?”

 

“My job.”

 

She scrambles (as dignified as possible) to the top of the hill. He drops the dagger, an invitation.

 

“This is certainly showy.”

 

“I’m not one for subtlety.”

 

Snow grabs the dagger and strides towards him.

 

“Does this mean you’re accepting my job offer.”

 

“Snow White, I swear to be your humble civil servant.”

 

“Where do you want the cut?”

 

He shrugs and extends a paw. She holds it in her hand as she prepares the knife. A poke or a stab? Maybe a slash? She runs the tip of the blade over his soft pads and keeps applying pressure until she sees scarlet.

 

Gaffer Wolf lets out a sharp yip and she drops the knife. The paw in her hand is twitching and cracking under her fingers. His nose is getting smaller. His fur recedes. He throws his head back for a howl that continues into a man’s hoarse yell. Clammy fingers twine with hers and Snow shudders at the touch. There’s a man before her now. His hair is long and falls in hanks in front of his dark eyes. His teeth are too big for his top lip and poke the tender flesh. Dark brows raise at her under the deep grooves of his forehead wrinkles. He looks older than she expected. Roguish, but dashing (no, stop that.).

 

There’s a stunned silence behind her. Snow removes her cape and throws it over his shoulders. He’s nude as a babe. Politely, she averts her eyes and turns to face the crowd.

 

“Is Kay down there, or can someone fetch him for me? Fabletown has a new citizen.”

 

As expected, there is a deafening roar of disapproval.

 

* * *

 

 

“I don’t know where that came from, but I must say I approve.” Bigby rubs her stomach.

 

Snow is still basking in her delicious satisfaction. She grabs his hand and plays with his fingers. There’s a scar across his palm that she knows too well. She licks it.

 

“I guess you just bring out the beast in me.”

 

 


End file.
